


The Reluctant Matchmaker

by lilmisslola



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental matchmaking, And a little bit of making out, Bellamy not so much, M/M, Oblivious boys are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmisslola/pseuds/lilmisslola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was getting ridiculous, really, and Bellamy could swear it only happened when he was in the vicinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reluctant Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zipzipnada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipzipnada/gifts).



> Happy birthday Chloe, captain of the good ship Minty :)

After everything he'd been through; Grounder attacks, being drained for his blood, losing more friends than he could count, Bellamy truly felt he deserved a break. Just a few days, weeks maybe where he didn't have to worry about other people's lives.

But unfortunately, fate seemed to have other ideas.

Something had changed during their time in the mountain, and now Bellamy was forced to bear witness to a constant deluge of painfully awkward and obvious interactions between Miller and Monty, as the two danced around their feelings for one another. It was getting ridiculous, really, and Bellamy could swear it only happened when he was in the vicinity.

It started a month or so after their return from Mount Weather. The first time, they were all around the fire in camp. Monty had just finished the first batch of moonshine from his new still and the adults had agreed to a gathering (NOT a party) for the Delinquents, under supervision by a member of the guard. Bellamy was stood chatting with Miller when Monty joined them, handing them both a cup of the alcohol.

"What should we toast to?" Monty asked, both he and Miller looking to Bellamy expectantly.

"To... Good friends." He knew it was a little lame but he had learned to appreciate the simple things that were right in front of you.

"Who make great moonshine," Miller added, sending a grin at Monty, who returned a shy, pleased smile, a blush colouring his cheeks. They each raised their cups and took a drink, and Bellamy watched bemusedly as Monty took a larger than necessary gulp leaving himself spluttering as the rough liquid burned his throat. Bellamy reached out a hand to pat his back, as Miller laughed into his cup, a curious look of affection visible in his eyes over the rim. Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head at the two. He didn't think he'd seen them spare so much as a glance for each other before the mountain and now there was this casual sort of intimacy between them.

 _Survival against the odds does wonders for relationships_ , he mused, immediately trying to quash the thoughts of Clarke attempting to surface. As Monty's coughing fit subsided and the two began to bicker good-naturedly, Bellamy drifted away leaving them to it and forgetting the moment had happened.

Until a couple days later that is, when the two were part of Bellamy's hunting group. Even before they'd split from Lincoln, Jasper and Monroe, Miller had been standing far closer than was strictly needed to study the map over Monty's shoulder. So close that when the latter turned to speak, their faces were a scant few inches from each other, Miller's eyes darting to Monty's lips every couple of seconds. Bellamy glanced at the others with raised eyebrows but, frustratingly, nobody else seemed to notice or perhaps they simply didn't care.

Not being the best hunter in the group, Monty had taken to foraging berries and nuts (non-hallucinogenic this time), whilst the other two kept a look out for animals. Out of the corner of his eye, Bellamy could see Miller watching Monty out of the corner of _his_ eye, shooting furtive glances as the latter wandered further from them. Bellamy smirked to himself and was just opening his mouth to make a smart ass (read; hilarious) comment, when he saw Miller bolt in Monty's direction.

"LOOK OUT!" Miller threw his body into the other boy's, slamming them both into the nearest tree, as a spiked log swung from the opposite branches and through the space where Monty had just been standing. Bellamy ran forward, stopping just shy of them to inspect the trap.

"Grounder work," he stated, peering into the tree tops, though he soon realised neither were listening. Miller was still very much in Monty's space (again), his hands on the other's shoulders.

"You ok?" Miller was asking a shocked-looking Monty, who nodded quickly and looked into Miller's eyes. "Thanks to you," he said with a smile and now Miller was blushing. _Miller_. Bellamy felt himself slowly giving up so he simply rolled his eyes and suggested they retrace their steps, carefully, back to camp. Though he didn't miss the way Miller stuck to Monty's side like glue the entire way there.

That night, Bellamy was headed across camp when he saw the two of them sat with Harper in chairs they'd appropriated from the Ark. As he passed, all three burst out laughing at something Monty had said. When the laughter died down, Miller leaned back into his chair and, with all the forced casualness he could muster, extended his arm to rest on the back of the one to his right, which just so happened to be occupied by Monty, who turned to him with a sweet smile.

Bellamy was going to do some serious damage with all this eye-rolling.

Over the next couple weeks, he saw no less than fifteen (not that he was counting) similar moments between the two, in varying degrees of eye-roll inducing, but the clothes sharing was the final straw.

They'd finally made contact with another of the stations on the ground, and Bellamy was gathering a group to trek out to meet them. Headed towards the food station, he saw Miller step out, walking in the direction of the engineering tent.

"Miller! Hey, Miller, wait up!" Bellamy quickened his pace to catch him, but stopped dead when Miller turned around. Because it wasn't Miller. It was Monty, wearing Miller's jacket and beanie.

"Oh, uh... Hey... Monty..." Bellamy was entirely lost for words, but Monty didn't seem phased.

"Hey Bellamy, everything ok?" Bellamy realised he was probably staring in utter confusion at the boy in Miller's clothing and mentally shook himself.

"Yeah, uh... I was just looking for Miller." Monty nodded behind Bellamy who turned to see Miller jogging toward them. When he reached them, he threw a smile Monty's way but made no mention of the Clothes Situation.

"Hey, I heard you made contact with Agro. We headed out now?"

Monty's eyes lit up. "Agro? That's where Jasper and I grew up. Can we come?" Bellamy didn't want to get their hopes up about finding their parents, but he couldn't resist the eager light in Monty's eyes.

"Be ready to leave in 5," he told him and Monty grinned, hurrying off to find Jasper. Bellamy turned to Miller, finding what could only be described as a tender smile on his face as his eyes followed Monty out of sight. Ok, enough was enough.

"Really?"

Miller looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Really, what?"

"He's wearing your clothes!" Bellamy stressed, gesturing a hand wildly in Monty's direction. Miller shrugged a shoulder, only succeeding in exasperating Bellamy more.

"He was headed on guard duty earlier and it was cold so I lent them to him. That's all."

"That's all, huh?" Bellamy huffed a laugh, scrubbing a hand over his face, wondering how his life had come to this. "Look, Miller... God knows we've all been through enough crap to last a lifetime. Enough to make you realise you've gotta grab hold of whatever, or whoever, makes you happy and not let go."

Miller just stared. "Bellamy, what the hell are you talking about?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes, _again_ , grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. "You, and Monty. Go. Now." He gave Miller a gentle but firm push. "We'll wait for you."

"Wha- how- Bellamy?"

"Just... Go!"

Miller's face flushed, and he opened and closed his mouth a couple times before setting it in a determined line and following in the direction Monty had gone. Bellamy smiled after him, glad that that was the end of it.

He was wrong.

Twenty minutes later, and Bellamy was still waiting for Miller (and Monty) to return. He questioned Jasper, who told him that he'd left them in the tent he shared with Monty "to talk". Bellamy gave it another five minutes before he had Kane was pressuring him to leave. Sighing defeatedly, Bellamy made his way to Jasper and Monty's tent.

"Hey, Miller, I know I said I'd wait but we really need to-" He was stopped in his tracks at the sight of Miller and Monty completely wrapped up in one another. Miller's jacket was on the floor as well the jacket and beanie he had given to Monty. At the sound of his entrance, their heads whipped around, Miller having the audacity to look offended at the interruption. "Fuck, sorry guys," Bellamy had already begun to backtrack out of the tent.

"We, uh, should really get going though. If we want to make it before nightfall."

"No problem, we're on our way," Miller smirked, his hand still entangled in Monty's hair. Monty, to his credit, had removed his hands from under Miller's shirt, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, Bellamy. We'll be right there."

Bellamy made a gesture somewhere between a shrug and a flail and ducked out of the tent. He stopped a few feet away, face tipped to the sky, letting the wintery air cool his heated cheeks. Suddenly, a laugh bubbled up from inside him and he was still chuckling when he was joined by Miller and Monty a couple minutes later.

"Something funny?" Miller asked, slightly defensive as he hugged close to Monty's side.

"Just my life." Bellamy lengthened his stride to pull ahead, leaving the bewildered new couple in his wake.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, he's been acting weird for a couple weeks. To be honest, I think he's missing Clarke a lot but I don't think he gets why. I swear, that guy wouldn't recognise romantic feelings if they bit him in the ass," Miller replied with a snicker. Monty hummed in agreement and they shared a grin as they followed their inadvertent matchmaker out of the gate.


End file.
